In the Closet
by Kimmy-Co
Summary: Near makes the terrible mistake of hiding in Matt & Mello's closet.  When his location is discovered, they teach him a lesson he will never forget...  MattxMelloxNear


**So yeah this is my very first yaoi****, ****ever... Well I had one before this but I never finished it -_- The only reason I finished this one is because it was stuck in my head****forever! And the only reason I'm putting it on here is because DeliciousXDistractions (aka: Amaya~Sensei) said I should. -_-**

**So yeah, here you go! :D Now you get to read my crappy one-shot with Mello, Matt, and Near...Enjoy -_- Oh yeah, before I forget...**

**Disclaimer~I sadly DO NOT own Death Note.**

_oOo-oOo_

_In the Closet_

_Kimmy~Co_

_oOo-oOo_

"Ahhh, Matt! H-Harder! F-Faster!" These were the only sounds I heard while trapped in Mello and Matt's closet. Ugh, the only reason I was trapped in here was because of that girl Mimi. She was some stupid girl that the orphanage had taken in after she had scored high on an IQ test they had given her.

I truly hate her with all my being.

She started following me around after I made the mistake of being nice to her and even going so far as to share some of my toys. That is a mistake I will never make again. After that she kept following me_ everywhere_. She even followed me into the bathroom and started shouting my name like a crazy person! Everyone else that was in there just looked at her like she was the stupidest person on the planet. She didn't stop until I came out of one of the stalls.

Then she had the audacity to run up and hug me!

She acted as if we hadn't seen each other in years. Then she said, "I was so worried about you Neary! I thought you ran away from me forever because I broke your favorite robot."

Ugh. I clearly didn't run away. I was just using the damn bathroom. I could always get another robot from Roger. After that little incident she still followed me around and kept saying she was in love with me. So the first second alone I got, I gave her the slip. I was finally glad to have some peace and quiet as I hid under the giant oak desk in Roger's office.

But somehow she found me. God must have been pretty pissed off at me that day. I mean really, what did I do?! Did I eat Mello's stupid chocolate bars that he refuses to share too many times? Or was it because I stole Matt's Gameboy for two weeks? Which kind of made him go a little crazy. They were forced to send him to a placed called GAGFSR. Some of you may know it as the Gamer Addiction Group For Stupid Retards.

I think it was a major waste of time, because when he returned his left eye wouldn't stop twitching and his thumbs wouldn't stop moving in circles. He kept saying that games lead to crime and then you do hard time. His momentary lapse in sanity only lasted until he got back to his room and found his Gameboy laying on his bed. He then changed back into his same retarded self and continued playing games nonstop.

But really, just because I caused Matt to have a temporary breakdown doesn't mean God has to torture me with this girl! She could find me almost anywhere I went and that's when it hit me. No one (and I mean_ no one_) went into Mello and Matt's room. Unless, of course, you had a brilliant mind like me, which she didn't. So when I finally managed to get away from her again, I made a mad dash for the chocolate freak and gamer retard's room.

Luckily they were nowhere in sight. I closed the door behind me softly and then quickly took refuge from that hideous beast in the closet. I listened closely to any sound I heard outside my safe haven. Five minutes passed and I heard nothing. A wave of satisfaction and relief washed over me. I was just about to creep out of the closet, when I heard the door to the room creak open. My fingers stopped dead in their tracks and didn't dare touch the doorknob that was mere millimeters away from them.

H-How could this happen? No one comes into this room unless they have a death wish! So how come that foolish girl would do such a thing? Didn't she learn last week not to mess with Mello? He cut off her pigtails and broke half of her dolls just for taking_ one_ of his chocolate bars! And what about that time she made Matt lose the last level on a game he had been playing for three days straight? He almost had a heart attack and then just about threw her out of a two story window! Thank God Roger stopped him.

Did I just say thank God Roger stopped him? Because I meant to say - What the hell is your problem Roger!? If you had just let Matt throw her over, then I wouldn't be in this mess in the first damn place! I mean Matt would go to jail and all, but that would mean one less person I had to deal with everyday.

I was brought back to reality by the sound of the door slamming shut, and what sounded like two people hitting the floor. I put my head up against the door and let my ear rest up against the smooth surface of the wood.

That's when I heard it.

Mello groaning, begging Matt to move his hand harder and faster in between kisses. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, those two had to show up. Now I was really trapped in here until they leave or fall asleep and it didn't sound like either was going to happen anytime soon. Now what? Do I just sit here and listen to them have sex the rest of the night? No, that's unacceptable! I_ have_ to get out of here somehow. I'm not number one for nothing! I can do this, I just need to find out where they are on the floor.

I leaned away from the door and slowly moved my hand back to the doorknob. I grasped the cold handle and turned it without making a single noise. I cracked the door open just enough to see that they were directly in my line of escape. Damn it, now I can't even make a run for it.

I was devising a new plan when a loud moan broke me from my train of thought. I shifted my gaze onto the two bodies lying on the floor. Matt was hunched against the door with his pants and boxers around his ankles. His head was bent back as far as it could possibly go, moans of pleasure escaping his parted lips. Mello was now on his knees with his shirt off and pants just barely above his thighs, teasing his fully erect length with slow licks of his tongue.

I could feel my face redden from the image the two produced. It took everything in me to turn away from the scene that was taking place behind the wooden door. I couldn't watch anymore, or hear anymore if I planned on surviving this.

"Me-Mello, s-stop being such a d-damn tease."

Mello lifted his head up, and looked into Matt's lust covered eyes. "Aw, what's wrong, Matty? You sure took your sweet ass time with me. Tch, payback's a bitch, isn't it?"

Matt could only moan in response as Mello fully engulfed him. He sucked him hard, and playfully swirled his tongue around the tip of his head. Matt scream out in pleasure as Mello deep throated him. He hummed around his throbbing member, causing lighting bolts to run up his spine.

My face turned several darker shades of red, if that was even possible as I watched the dirty scene in front of me play out. I started to lean up against the door without even realizing it, trying to get a better view of what was happening. My white pajama pants were tightening at a fast rate.

Then it happened.

The closet door flew open, and sent me sailing across the floor. I knew right then I was done for. I knew the second Mello and Matt got over their shock at seeing me, they would beat the hell out of me and drown me in a tub of chocolate or something crazy like that. I hastily got to my feet as fast as I could. I was just about to make a run for it, until I looked up and saw Mello's gun pointing in my face. During the chaos Mello must of went over to his bed and grabbed his gun. Matt was still panting up against the door with an annoyed look on his face.

"What the hell were you doing in our fucking closet?" Mello demanded. His tone clearly said, 'If you don't fucking answer me, I'm going to beat your face in with my gun.'

"Um, I-I was hiding from m-my stalker." I stuttered nervously.

"Tch, you mean that brat, Mimi?"

"Yeah, her. She wouldn't stop following me, so I thought I would hide in a place I knew she wouldn't come into." Matt came over to us and pushed me onto the ground.

"Who the hell said you could use our room as your personal hiding spot, kid?" Matt said to me, angrily popping his knuckles. Yeah, I think he was still pretty pissed at me for taking his Gameboy.

"Well I-I didn't know where else to go! She found me everywhere else I went! What? Did you just want me to stand there and let her fucking rape me or something?! She's out of her mind!" Matt growled and then grabbed a handful of my white button up shirt. He picked me up off the floor and then threw me on top of the closest bed -_ his_ bed. Mello walked across the room with a smirk on his face and gun in hand.

I scrambled back up against the headboard as much as I could. "Come on, guys! Just let me go and I promise I won't tell anyone! Then you two can get back to what you were doing." Mello chuckled. "Ha, do you really think we could let a brat like you leave here without learning a lesson? Even if I were to say yes - which I wouldn't - Matty over here would never let you get out alive." Matt smirked. "You're damn right I wouldn't, Mells."

I was scared out of my genius mind. I was incapable of thinking logically, so I just did what first came to mind. I hopped off the bed while they weren't looking, and bolted for the door. My pathetic attempt to escape was stopped by Matt. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and held me in place. All I could think was I was_ so_ fucking screwed.

Matt's grin only widened as I tried to wiggle my way out of his well toned arm. I was trying to escape as fast as possible, before one of them noticed the bulge in my pajama pants. Unfortunately I was too late. Mello already noticed and started to laugh uncontrollably. "L-Let me go, guys!"

"Oh Near, do you really want to leave?" Mello questioned. He moved closer to me and started rubbing my hard member through the thin material of my pants. "Me-Mello, s-stop that! This isn't fair! It's not like I stole anything this time. I-I was just hiding! G-Give me a break and let me go!" They paid no mind to me and continued with their ministrations. Matt ran his hand up my shirt and played with my left nipple. He whispered in my ear, "How many times do we have to tell you, Near? You aren't going anywhere,_ anytime_ soon."

"Ngh, Matt!" Mello pulled down my pants and exposed my hard member. He licked his lips as he got down on his knees. "Mello, don't you-!" I was cut off by the sudden warmth that engulfed my length. I tried my best to hold back the moans that threatened to escape me, but it was a futile effort.

"Ah!" I whimpered. A variety of moans and gasps were the only sounds I could produce. The more I tried to hold them back the louder they got. Mello was sucking my hardened rod with such speed that I could no longer think straight. He licked around the tip of my head and growled, which only added to the pleasure, as I buried my hand in his golden locks and started pulling. My incessant tugs only made him go faster.

Matt was biting his way down my neck, leaving a mark with each and every one. He tore my shirt off and I couldn't help but gasp in surprise. He let out a faint laugh as he jerked my head to the side. He planted a rough kiss on my lips and I was helpless against his roaming tongue. He bit at my bottom lip, silently telling me he wanted in. I did as he wished and parted my lips to let the warm muscle invade my mouth. Our tongues fought briefly, but he soon won and explored every inch of my mouth.

We broke away when the need for air became too great. We were both panting hard, trying to catch our breath. Mello was still sucking me and I didn't know how much longer I could last. He started humming around my member and I knew that would be the end of me.

"Me-Mello I'm going t-to-"

As soon as those words left my kiss bruised lips he stopped. I swear I almost pulled out the chunk of golden hair I had in my hand when he did that. He removed his mouth from around my erection and stood up with a smug ass look on his face.

"Now, now Near we can't have our fun ending too quickly, can we?" Matt pushed me onto the bed. I was completely naked. My hair was a mess and my body was covered in a light sweat. Matt stripped himself of his boxers and threw them to the ground. Mello did the same, throwing his gun to the ground and kicking his pants off, leaving him stark naked. They both gave me this devilish grin. Matt climbed onto the bed and began biting and licking up my thigh. Mello moved to the head of the bed. Climbing onto the bed, he leaned down and planted a rough kiss on my already bruised lips. I let a moan escape my lips as he moved his hand to one of my pink nubs. He pinched the hardened flesh and twirled it between his fingers.

Matt slowly worked his way up to my cock and and licked up the pre-cum that had built up on the tip of my head. I couldn't help but release a small whine when his tongue disappeared, but it quickly made its presence known at my entrance. He probed the tight ring of muscle, causing me to let out a breathless moans - begging him to give me more.

Mello stuck three fingers in my face and commanded me to suck. I did as ordered and took them in my mouth. I coated the three digits with a fair amount of saliva before Mello pulled them out of my moist cavern with an audible pop. Matt pulled me onto my knees and told me to suck him. I once again did as I was told, as Mello traced his fingers down my back. He only stopped when he reached my entrance. He began pushing one finger in. It was a little bit uncomfortable, but I quickly adjusted. He slipped another digit in, scissoring me. I moaned around Matt's member, making him let out a loud moan of his own. "Mmmm, Near g-go faster." I sped up and started growling around his cock like Mello had done to me earlier. He grabbed a fist full of my snow white hair, making me growl even louder.

"Ah, damn it Near!" Matt grabbed my hair with both hands, as he thrust harshly into my mouth. Mello inserted the last finger into my tight heat, thrusting them in and out at a fast pace. I could feel the tightening in my groin return. I knew I was close and I almost came when Mello hit my prostate. I jerked my mouth off of Matt's cock. "Ah! Mello, d-do that again!" Mello let out a chuckle, as he pulled his fingers out. I gave him a fierce glare as he laughed. "Aw, don't look at me like that Near." He grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand and coated his rock hard member with it. He threw it aside as he lined himself up with my entrance.

He thrust into me until he was buried balls deep inside my tight channel. I let out a scream mixed with pain and pleasure. He stopped and kindly waited for me to adjust. I released a soft moan and he took that as his invitation to move. He pulled almost all the way out, before thrusting back in. He kept a fast pace as we both let out moans of pure pleasure. He soon found my prostate again and hit it dead on.

Matt and I kissed as I grabbed his member and matched the speed of Mello's thrusts. Mello gave one last hard thrust into me before I came h_ard, _moaning into the kiss I was sharing with Matt. My muscles tightened around Mello's cock and with one final thrust he came hard inside me. He moaned out loudly in pleasure. I broke my kiss with Matt and finished him off by sucking and sliding my teeth along his sensitive skin. He let out a low groan as he climaxed; I took all of the sweet tasting liquid in and swallowed it.

Mello pulled out of me and fell up against the headboard. He was panting, trying to regain his breath. I flopped onto my back, also trying to regulate my erratic breathing. Matt crawled up beside Mello and rested his head on his shoulder. I looked up at them both. I had no idea what to do or say. I sat up, knowing that I wouldn't be able to sit properly for weeks. I moved to get off the bed, when Mello and Matt pulled me into their arms. "So did you learn your lesson?" Mello asked. "Yes, I did. I learned I need to hide in your closet more often." Matt let out a small chuckle. "As long as you don't steal my Gameboy or Mello's chocolate again, you can sneak in here anytime you want, okay?"

"No promises, Matty. I like it when you guys are mad so I might just have to take more next time." I let out a small giggle and curled up in there arms. Mello only sighed and pulled the covers over the three of us. He flicked me lightly on the forehead and said. "You better not touch my damn chocolate brat or Matt's Gameboy - Or we won't be so gentle next time."

"As long as there is a next time, that is fine with me." I said with a yawn, drifting off to sleep. "Mell, Matty... I love you guys..." I could hear them snicker and feel them tighten their hold on me. "We love you too, Near."

After that day that annoying girl Mimi never bothered me again. Every time she came near me, Mello and Matt would come up beside me and wrap their arms around me. The look they gave her clearly said, 'If you even say his name, you'll end up in a ditch somewhere dead.'

_oOo-oOo_

**YES! I'm done! God this took me forever to type up... So you better not bitch to much. -_- First of all I know they are all really OOC****, b****ut I don't care! XP ****Also I have to thank my super best friend****DeliciousXDistractions for helping me get through this! So thank you soooooo much Bunny! I LOVE YOU! If it wasn't for you I ****would've**** never got this done. ^-^ **

**Well I hope you all enjoyed my first and most likely last yaoi. **

**Please leave me a review! I would love to hear what you all think but please don't be a bitch about it. If you don't like my story then ****j****ust don't review. :}]**


End file.
